Three Fold Gods
Participating Countries: Five Nations of Illigyr, Xemil Empire, Khara, Xalar Empire Basic Holy Days: Name When Xemilan's Dance Spring Equinox Xemilan's Birth First day of the Season of Storms Xiltiri's Victory Middle of the Season of Storms Xiltiri's Rescue the last day of the Season of Storms Xalaphel's Feast Autumn Equinox Country-Specific Holy Days: Name When Country The Day of Man Middle of the Season of Storms Illigyr Journey's End Winter Solstice Xalar Empire The Pleading Winter Solstice Khara Replaces Xiltiri's Victory Xemilan's Gifts Summer Solstice Xemil Centers of Worship: Center Where The High Temples of Xhama Xhama City Fortress of Xiltiri Xiltar Xendral Port Xendral Xirilath Cirilas Birixa Birixal Xalathan Xalar Empire Cathedral of Light Xemil Deities: Xemilan, Goddess of the Sun and Light Xiltiri, Goddess of the Moon, Dark, and Night Xalaphel, God of Fate Preferred Mantles: Communication, Conflict, Death, Deception, Destruction, Fate, Freedom, Guardian, Knowledge, Life, Mental Power, Natural World General Description The religion of the Three-Fold Gods is one rife with internal conflicts. Each deity maintains their own separate temples and shrines, and has a dedicated clergy. For most of the populace, their deities rarley enter their lives other than quick prayers and holiday festivals. Timeline Year Event -1900 The High Temples at Xhama built. -800 Xalar Empire invades the Inner Sea. 407 Fortress of Xiltiri built Detailed Deities Xemilan, the Goddess of the Sun, is Xalaphel's daughter by Xalath. She is the deity of beauty, the fine arts, charity and mercy, the sun, light, and all things good. She is always depicted as a tall and slender smiling beauty clothed in delicate silk robes, usually dancing with musical instruments, poems, sculptures, books, and paintings in the foreground. Her priests are usually young, artistically talented males. In the Five Nations of Illigyr, her priests are often sympathetic to the men's right's movement, and often clandestine supporters. Some of the more radical priests are vocal advocates of the men's rights movement. Some females become priestesses and are usually in charge of the administration of the church, but not its overall policy, which is set by the Priest's Council. Xiltiri, the Goddess of the Moon, Night, and Darkness is feared by many of her worshipers. She is the deity of secrets, death, war, money, trade, and storms. All things dangerous are under her dominion. She is always depicted as a large, voluptuous, dark-skinned woman, dressed in metal-embossed and spiked leather armor, reclining on a fur-covered throne of gold. She holds a golden goblet in one hand, and the other clutches a barbed whip, which dangles to the floor. Her face is concealed by the helmet she wears, except for the shine of four fangs in a threatening smile and two bright points of light where her eyes should be. Her priests are her most visible servants, going out into the world to conduct funeral rights. But it is her priestesses who are most feared, and who only seem to appear in times of great strife. Xiltiri has, at best, a strained relationship with her once lover, Xalaphel, and is constantly opposed by her daughter. Xalaphel, the God of Fate, is a trickster god. He is the deity of discovery, stealth, communications, travel, and weather. He is depicted as a scout holding a scroll tube running from the forest into fields, with a bow and quiver strapped to his back. Xalaphel's priestesses are usually chosen from among the most intelligent of the orphans, and a very few become oracles and prophetesses. Xalaphel also has a number of priests, who serve as elite scouts, guides, and protectors of pilgrims and travelers. Many of the traveler's waystations and inns around the Inner Seas are operated by Xalaphel's priests and priestesses, especially in the more remote regions. He deceived Xiltiri and became her lover so that she would birth Xemilan, whom he then abducted and raised, and still has close ties to his now grown daughter. Category: SettingCategory: Religions